fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vorago
---- Vorago (ボラゴ borago) is the mysterious Black Phoenix and the primary teacher of the dark magic of Black Phoenix Slayer Magic, being the foster mother to the dark mage Gustaf Vislig. Usually taking the form of a human to hide from other Phoenix Slayers still roaming the world, Vorago is notably quite fearful of what the humans have become nowadays, explicitly different than what she remembered them to be. As the Black Phoenix, Vorago wishes to see the world plunged into darkness, however the essence that created her very being, Lislorem is said to be the only thing stopping her from completing her goal. Born after the White Phoenix, Vorago's purpose in the world is said to be "vanquishing the light", a motto she follows everyday so long she rivals the White Phoenix. Because of this, Vorago sees Lislorem as her destined enemy even if the latter does not share the same feelings as the Black Phoenix does. Now she finds home within the Diyos family household, as the adoptive relative to the slayers Gai Diyos and Anak Diyos. Taking the name Mary Grace Diyos (メアリー グレース ディーオス mearii gureesu diiosu) as a way to disguise her true identity, Vorago helps tend to her brother's guild along with a few others who acknowledge the laziness of the said guildmaster. As Mary Grace, Vorago takes on a totally different persona however preserves her childish behaviour to which she is known for among her adoptive family members. Taking on the job as the official Guild Banker for the Stellara Nocte guild, Mary Grace tends to the funds and the financial statistics of the guild, making sure that the guild's income of jewels and official spending on resources flows smoothly. Though she is not known in the guild by several mages, she does play a large role in the guild's stability, making her job very important due to the amount of destruction caused by even just the guildmaster alone. Appearance Though her true phoenix form has not been seen yet due to her having spent most of her life wandering around in human, her true body is said to resemble a somewhat more distorted and evil version of Lislorem's Phoenix body. Her feathers are tainted with the colour of black from the deepest voids and her feathers are ruffled to where they look to be spikes poking out from her body. Her wings spread as far as twenty metres and look jagged at the bottom of her outspread wings, resembling that of a feathered bat. Neck matches the flexibility of a bat, allowing her to move her head in all different directions that only add to her menacing and intimidating appearance. Her eyes however are definitely the most notable part of her body due to it being painted blood red with a diluted pupil. From time to time, Vorago is able to cry blood on purpose, creating a usual stream of dried up blood that reaches from the bottom of her eyes flowing down to the bottom of their face. Her legs are drenched in black with black spikes poking out all over the leg region, and her talons are said to look extremely sharp as if it was cutting the air around her. Those that have seen her in her true form also describe that Vorago also does emit a black flaring aura behind her. In human form, Vorago takes on the appearance of a young woman somewhere in her twenties in order to hold up the illusion of being a younger sister to her adoptive brother Gai. Her skin is smooth and light, however does carry around a few scars from her history with her White Phoenix counterpart. Despite her battle hardened and aggressive nature, her body is quite dainty for a warrior of her expertise. Her eyes are narrow and mysterious, with a very lightly coloured grey iris and narrow eyebrows pointing downwards. Vorago's body is pretty slim and gives off the impression that she herself is not a capable fighter, making many presume fighting her may be particularly simple. She always stands with a confident and professional stance, giving a sense of authority to her person as she naturally struts when walking. Her facial expressions also seem to contradict her true Phoenix self, as she tends to mimic the innocence of a child when expressing feelings, keeping true to the younger sister identity. Though she can always come out of character once in a while to assume that of an adult and it is this where many can find themselves quite intimidated by Vorago. Despite her element being darkness, when casting or powering up her magic, Vorago takes on a blue aura that not only causes blue light out line her body but her eyes to become blue aswell. This sort of effect also appears on Vorago's Phoenix form where she will be outlined with a blue aura of light and also have her diluted eyes appear blue to match. Vorago usually wears a black collared dress that reaches down to her knees, imitating that of an office secretary. As it has no buttons, the top of the dress goes down only to expose just a bit of her upper chest. Her hips look to be more expressed when she is not wearing her white fur coat. Vorago regularly keeps the sleeves of her dress down to her wrists however at times she does pull them up to her elbows which is how she usually presents herself to other people. As the banker to the Stellara Nocte guild, Vorago likes to express her position by simply wearing several chains of gold and silver as a way to represent her work with money. Some of the chains that she wears under her collar around her neck have some letters inscribed into some of the sections that when put together make out several words in the Phoenix language. Her white fur coat reaches only down to her waist, and is usually worn around her shoulders without her wearing it properly. The coat's collar is pretty large appears to be more 'fluffier' than the rest of the clothing. Thin strands of fur hairs are coloured black and are spread randomly throughout the white territory of the white hairs. Personality Magic Abilities Black Phoenix Slayer Magic Black Phoenix Slayer Magic (ブラックフェニックススレイヤーマジック Burakkufenikkususureiyāmajikku) otherwise called Darkness Phoenix Slayer Magic (暗闇フェニックススレイヤーマジック Kurayami fenikkususureiyāmajikku) is a Caster Magic and Lost Magic related to the Ancient Magic art of Phoenix Slayer Magic that allows Vorago to utilize the elements of Darkness Magic and Shadow Magic and form them into attacks which are highly effective when used against her Phoenix race. With this magic, Vorago has full dominance over the element of Black, meaning that she not only has control over the elements of darkness and sub-elements like shadow, but that she also is able to control the diabolic, impure and cursed magics. Over all she is quite prepotent over the Black Arts in general and will find no consequence in going head to head a practitioner of the black magics. This magic is only known by The Black Phoenix, Vorago herself and her foster son Gustaf Vislig. To Vorago, her Black Phoenix Slayer magic mostly resides on the opposition to White Phoenix Slayer Magic and even to its cousin black slayer magics. When assuming Phoenix form and utilizing the magic, Vorago's magic becomes more powerful as he is using her magic on a much larger scale. Vorago being the original user of Black Phoenix Magic or also known as Black Phoenix Slayer Magic to humans, she is a complete master over the magic and can control every aspect to her advantage using it. She is sufficient and can manipulate how strong her attacks can be delivered to extent that she can knock down entire buildings with a single Black Phoenix Screech. Her magic seems to be a natural power to her body and not of a sort of art alone, as she was born in order to become the polar opposite of her White Phoenix counterpart Lislorem, with her 'spells' considered powered techniques of Darkness Magic that don't really belong to a magic or art itself. This is why Vorago chose to take on Gustaf as he already had a sense and talent with Darkness Magic where the only thing that she needed to do was transform his physiology into that of a Phoenix. Her control over darkness is extremely overwhelming that she can even prevent other Darkness Magic users from casting their spells by immediately repressing the energy the second they are expelled from the body or summoned area, sort of like a dispel. She is able to also use shadows to her advntage by using them to travel from one point to the other, making flights a breeze as she uses the element to transfer her body from one source to another in a matter of minutes. This allows her to use some of her spells in order to evade battles quickly provided that they are not disrupted by a sudden light that will block the body of darkness. Even though her magic is considered one of the weakest on the Slayer Magic spectrum, she still holds a lot of dominance over the element compared to the likes of a Darkness Dragon Slayer who should be stronger. Her power is shown to match that of a Black God Slayer. She was already born with the traits that the Phoenix Slayers are known for however with a little more concerning her element of magic, with greatly enhanced senses of sight, smell and hearing which formerly helped the Phoenix to hunt for prey. With such enhanced senses she is able to track down and accurately estimate the position of her targets making it easier for her to hunt down and snag her victims. Vorago has shown that these victims can be quite the distance away from her however does not hold as much power compared to Lislorem's, with Vorago only sensing them from one side of crocus to the other. Vorago is also able to naturally transform her body into that of her elements in a sort of ethereal elemental form, which prevents any physical hit from actually touching her and allowing her to share the same qualities as the element of darkness. Her Black Phoenix Magic shows that it not only feeds off the element of black but also can feed off the energies of her negative emotions and those around her. This includes; anger, jealousy, sadness, regret, embarrassment, fear, etc. However what Vorago is able to also do is manipulate other people into expressing this emotion, by letting out energies that secretly trigger the chemical reactions and emotion in order to force these people into the behaviors, making people feel these negative emotions all without their consent and knowledge to why they are like this. Her palette of energy does not only stop at negative emotions and just the basic element of darkness, but she is also able to consume the energies of a magical attack that shares the same element of her own. By consuming the energies of the element and magic, Vorago is able to replenish her magical power and origin, as her stamina is already covered by the Phoenix species' natural quick regeneration. The Phoenix and their Slayers are known notably for their incredibly fast regenerative abilities, able to fix wounds by their inhuman ability to regenerate body tissue that is both lost or damaged as well as fixing limbs and organs. The only known way to prevent this happening with a Phoenix is to use Phoenix Slayer Magic against them which holds such a power to where the regenerative properties of the species refuses to work, only working when their body has been well rested. Her use to the element of darkness makes her extreemly immune to it and so will gladly take on hits, having even managed to survive attacks from Death Magic as well as consuming some of the energies. She has also shown ease in inhaling dangerous Magical Barrier Particles, being able to stand quite a prolonged amount of time within it but will eventually become weakened to its anti-magic nature. Vorago is able to access a natural ability of flight in both her natural bird form and the human form she publicly walks around in. When White Phoenix Slayer Magic is highly advantageous in speed, Black Phoenix Slayer finds that it is highly advantageous in strength and counter measures which the magic was said to be created for. With dark energies that make up the magic, Black Phoenix Slayer Magic is able to definitely combat against the sacred and pure energies of White Phoenix Slayer Magic, with the ability to corrupt the nature of the magic and weaken it or make it Vorago's to use. This includes creating darkness that is so black that it consumes a lot of the light that touches it, being able to make a pure black. *'Black Phoenix's Screech' () Is a simple Black Phoenix Slayer Magic spell that is usually the first spell of most Phoenix Slayer Magics, due to the sheer simplicity of the magic that most mages can learn at an early age. The user collects the energy that they will use and exert it into their throat where they will continue to take aim and then fire at will. Naturally, the more energy the more powerful the spell however if the user is not too careful they may accidentally choke and misfire the spell, probably onto others but on worst case scenario, themselves if they exert too much energy. The Black Phoenix's Screech is described by Gustaf to be like spewing energy, however more direct as well as deadlier. The attack will take the form of a projected stream like tornado, with the energy clearly moving forward within its body as it rushes to its destination. The attack has the ability to tear through material with relative ease, as this attack is very hard to control on terms of making it 'less lethal' for more neutral circumstances. The strength of the Black Phoenix's Screech is something not to take lightly as it is quite infamous for its crushing impact, and with the twisting motion that it takes on it certainly causes a lot of pain for any who get caught up within its grasp. *'Black Phoenix's Talon' () Another simple Black Phoenix Slayer Magic spell that involves the usage of building energy around the user's foot or fist, making this spell usable between both hands and feet compared to other Slayer Magics where there are seperate spells for both parts. The Black Phoenix's Talon builds up a strong magical force around the user's desired body part, where it will live up the name and become notably sharp. This allows hits to not only cause blunt damage to its targets but to also pierce them at the same time. The Black Phoenix's Talon can simply be used for slicing and cutting things as an external use outside of combat but the combination of both sharp and blunt give good results on the Black Phoenix's behalf. While being used in her true Phoenix form, Black Phoenix Talon will only work on the appropriate part of her body, her actual talons. *'Black Phoenix's Beak' () *'Black Phoenix's Wing Attack' () The user outspreads their arms in order to prepare for the attack, exerting energy up both arms before violently slamming both arms into each other in front of them. This is immediately release the energy into a quick burst of darkness magic as the element will disperse in the form of a shockwave, knocking anything that is close to Vorago backwards as well as with a cold, piercing feeling wash over them. Victims describe it as feeling extremely cold ice picks slowly digging into their flesh even though there isn't much damage to their skin entirely. The distance that Black Phoenix's Wing Attack can reach goes around 30 meters, covering a lot of area as well as pushing a lot of people back further. Even the ground may suffer from this as Vorago can leave small craters in the earth underneath her. *'Black Phoenix's Feather Knives' () *'Black Phoenix's Metal Feathers' () **'Black Phoenix's Spiked Feathers' () *'Sphere of Black' () **'Black Darkness' () *'Black Cloud' () *'Kiss of Death' () *'Abyssal Sword' () *'Rain of Black Arrows' () **'Storm of Black Bolts' () *'Black Rise' () **'Black Phoenix's Eternal Wrath' () **'Black Phoenix's Eternal Damnation' () **'Black Phoenix's Eternal Envy' () **'Black Phoenix's Eternal Sacrifice' () *'Phoenix Slayer's Secret Arts' () **'Cursed Darkness: Judgement' () **'Cursed Darkness: Libido' () **'Cursed Darkness: Gulosity' () **'Cursed Darkness: Avarice' () **'Cursed Darkness: Bile' () **'Cursed Darkness: Blasphemy' () **'Cursed Darkness: Ferity' () **'Cursed Darkness: Charlatan' () **'Cursed Darkness: Deceit' () Metal Magic Metal Magic (金属魔法, Kinzoku Mahou) Equipment Physical Abilities Magical Prowess Magical Aura *'Magical Signal' Combat Prowess Physical Prowess Trivia